


Did I Ever Tell You About Portugal?

by rionaleonhart



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionaleonhart/pseuds/rionaleonhart
Summary: "Do you think Sully's jealous of us?"





	Did I Ever Tell You About Portugal?

Sully’s the first one they tell, well before Elena even calls her parents. Of course, she and Nate get engaged on a crumbling cliff-edge, where there’s no cell reception and in any case the bullets skimming past them would make a phone conversation difficult, and Sully is the one piloting their getaway aircraft, but Elena thinks they’d probably have told him first anyway.

He congratulates them and hugs them both and Elena thinks he’s happy for them, but over the next week or so he seems... different, somehow. Quieter. It worries her. She keeps thinking that maybe he feels she’s taking Nate away from him, maybe he thinks they’re going to decide they don’t need him any more, but she can’t work out a way to ask him about it that wouldn’t be incredibly awkward.

They invite Sully back to their hotel room for drinks after a long day of looking for the right cave on the Portuguese coast (nobody shoots at them, which is nice), and that’s when things get strange.

“To the happy couple,” Sully says, raising his glass. He drinks. “Gotta tell you, kid, I never took you for the marrying type.”

“I was surprised,” Elena comments. She wanders over to Nate and tugs on the ring around his neck. “Guess I’ll be spending the rest of my life competing with his other spouse.”

“Drake and I have an open relationship,” Nate says, with a laugh. “And I’m an idiot if I let him get in the way of us.”

Elena grins up at him. “Yes, you are.”

There’s a pause, and then Sully coughs. “Well, uh, guess I’d better get going,” he says.

“Stay!” Nate implores. He jumps onto the bed and gestures to it, mock-seductive. “The night is young.”

“Tempting,” Sully says, “but I think I’ll just get some sleep. Besides, not sure I’d be able to compete with your future wife over there.”

“Oh, no, don’t let me stand between you,” Elena says, smiling. “Thanks, though.”

“See you in the morning,” Sully says. He hoists the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and heads for the door. Elena goes to open it for him.

Sully pauses in the doorway.

“I mean it, you know,” he says, quietly. “I wouldn’t be able to compete.”

Maybe he really is worried she’s taking Nate away. He shouldn’t be; she knows that Nate would literally walk through fire to save him. “At least you’ve always got the Queen of England to call.”

Sully pulls a dismayed expression. “Oh, God, I told you _that_ story?”

“Three times,” Nate puts in from the bed.

“Okay, there’s a chance she wasn’t _actually_ Queen Elizabeth the Second,” Sully says. “But her name was definitely Liz.”

“Anyway,” Elena says, dropping her voice, trying to sound light enough for it to be taken as a joke but serious enough for him to understand what she’s saying, “you don’t need to worry. I’m nothing special.”

“Now, that’s a goddamn lie. Anyone can see why he’s marrying you. I mean, _look_ at you.”

He reaches out, lays his fingertips along her cheek.

They just stand there like that for a moment. Elena, after the initial moment of surprise, is very aware that Nate is still sitting on the bed behind her, watching them. She wonders what kind of expression she would see on his face if she turned around right now.

Sully is still touching her, looking at her, and something is building below the surface; it feel like he’s going to...

Elena clears her throat, awkwardly. “Sully?” she asks, through what suddenly feels like a mouthful of sand.

Something breaks between them, and Sully takes his hand away. “Well, have a good night, you two,” he says with a low chuckle, not quite looking at either of them, and then he turns and leaves.

There is a moment’s silence after the door has snicked closed behind him. Elena feels hot and tense all over.

“Nate,” Elena says. She still hasn’t turned to look at him. “What’s going on?”

Nate laughs; it’s an easy laugh, not uncomfortable or angry at all, and Elena feels the muscles in her back relax a little. “What, Sully?” She hears him slide across the blankets and then the soft thud of his feet hitting the carpet; he comes up next to her, rests his forearm on her shoulder. “He’s just a dirty old man. You have to learn to ignore him. It’s an art I’ve been mastering for years.”

Elena touches her fingers to her cheek.

“He’s not a complete bastard,” Nate says, more serious now. “If you ask him to back off, he’ll back off.”

What would Nate have done if Sully had actually kissed her? What would _she_ have done? She has no idea. It’s disconcerting.

She’s with Nate. She loves Nate; she knew it when she accepted his proposal, and she knows it now, feeling the warmth of him next to her. That’s never been in doubt. She wouldn’t hurt him like that, and she doesn’t think Sully would either. It’s pointless to think about this.

-

It may be pointless to think about it, but she’s still thinking hours later.

Elena snuggles into Nate’s side and tries to relax, but she already knows it’s going to take her a while to get to sleep; she can’t get her mind clear. She can still feel the ghost of Sully’s fingers on her cheek.

“Do you think Sully’s jealous of us?” she asks, after a long moment.

“We’re getting laid,” Nate says, twisting his fingers through her hair. “As far as I know, he’s not. If Sully’s not jealous of us, he’s been replaced by an impostor.”

Elena frowns up at the ceiling. That wasn’t exactly what she meant. “I mean, do you think he feels left out?” Except that doesn’t sound completely right, either. “I mean—”

“I know what you mean,” Nate says, which is a surprise because she’s not sure she knows what she’s trying to say at all. When she turns her head to look at him, he’s gazing into space, looking contemplative and oddly serious. “Maybe.”

Neither of them says anything else for a long time. Elena’s almost asleep when Nate speaks again.

“What do you think about Sully?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, obviously Sully is irresistible and everyone in the world wants him to rub his moustache all over their face. That goes without saying. What I’m asking here is, how _much_ do you want it?”

There’s a pause while Elena tries to process that.

“Nate,” she says, slowly, “where exactly are you going with this?”

-

Okay. Okay. So the day’s almost over, and they’re going to proposition Sully, less than twenty-four hours after what, although it may not have been the weirdest conversation Elena’s ever had, is definitely on her top ten list (which, incidentally, consists entirely of conversations with Nate). This is surreal.

She walks too fast away from the library (treasure-hunting can’t _always_ be action-packed), and Nate takes the hint and hurries to catch up with her, leaving Sully trailing behind.

“Are we really going to do this?” she whispers, arms around herself.

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Nate says, and then he corrects himself. “Only if you _want_ it. I don’t want this to be some kind of... favour to Sully. It needs to be for all of us.”

Elena breathes out, slowly. She can’t deny that there’s a twist of excitement behind the voice in her head demanding _what are you doing?_ “And you’re sure _you’re_ okay with this?”

“Well, if I’m not, I made a really bad decision when I suggested it.”

“Slow down, you two,” Sully calls, and they turn to watch him approach. Nate takes Elena’s hand and gives it a squeeze. They can do this.

“So,” Sully says, when he’s caught up with them, “as it looks like we’re on track for finding enough gold to drown in, how about a drink to celebrate?”

Elena glances over at Nate and takes a deep breath. “We were thinking of going back to our hotel room,” she says, surprising herself by how steady she manages to keep her voice. “Would you like to join us?”

Sully chuckles. “I’d love to, sweetheart, but I can’t help thinking that’s not as good an offer as it sounds.”

“Oh,” Nate says, “you’d be surprised.”

-

The bed sits there, looking as dramatic as an inanimate bed can manage. Elena feels a little like she’s walking through a dream.

“Goddammit, Nate, I hope you know what you’re doing,” Sully mutters.

“I always do,” Nate says, grinning.

“Oh, that is definitely a bad sign. Is it too late to pull out?”

Nate raises his eyebrows. “Pretty sure it’s too early, Sully.”

-

This is weird. This is really, really weird. But it’s not _bad_. Elena’s always mostly doubted Sully’s sexual-encounter stories, but she’s prepared to believe now that at least some of them are true.

Oh. Oh, God. She should probably have thought about that earlier; mid-coitus is definitely not the time to start worrying about what people might hear.

“I hope this doesn’t end up as one of your stories,” she breathes out.

“Can’t promise anything there,” Sully says. “If it does, though, I’ll change your names. You can be Helena and Plate. Nobody will suspect a thing.”

Elena digs her nails into his back a little harder than strictly necessary. She can’t see Nate at the moment – her view’s mostly obscured by Sully’s shoulder – but she tries to imagine him watching, what he’s thinking right now.

What he’s thinking about right now is apparently whether he can join them, if the fact that he shows up at the edge of her vision and asks “Room for one more?” is any indication.

Elena smiles and holds out her hand to him; Nate takes it, leans down and kisses her. It’s long and slow, and it takes her a moment to realise Sully has slowed down to watch them. She makes a noise of protest against Nate’s mouth, hooks her leg around Sully, tries to drag him toward her. Both the boys laugh.

At last Nate breaks away from her, gives her a slow smile, then turns and pushes his hand into Sully’s hair and leans in to—

Sully jerks away. “Hey, whoa, what are you doing?”

There’s a tiny, confused pause.

“Sully,” Nate says, “do you know what the ‘three’ in ‘threesome’ means?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you were thinking... seriously? Never figured myself for your type.”

“You’re everyone’s type, Silver Fox, don’t be so modest. I’m not just here to watch you with my fiancée. That’d be kind of weird, don’t you think?”

“Oh, yeah, _that’d_ be weird.”

He’s stopped moving. It’s unbearable.

“Every time I touch Elena from now on, I’m going to know you were there as well,” Nate says. “And _this_ is what’s too intimate for you?”

Sully shifts uncomfortably on top of her. This is the most frustrating thing Elena has ever experienced, and she lives with _Nathan Drake_. “Since we were talking about types, any chance you could grow a pair of breasts first?”

“Look,” Nate says, with a roll of his eyes, “you are having sex with a beautiful woman right now. It’s literally the most heterosexual thing you could be doing. So stop worrying and kiss me.”

“What, because my straight points will still have a positive balance? Not sure that’s how it works, Nate.”

“Well, no,” Nate says. “It’s not. But only because you’re already spending all your straight points on that moustache.”

“Boys?” Elena asks, rocking her hips. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Elena, quit hogging Sully.”

“I can’t help it if he wants to be hogged,” she says, rolling her hips again. Sully, thank God, takes the hint and slams into her so hard she forgets what she wanted to say next for a moment. She hopes he won’t catch the hypocrisy of that when she adds, “Not really a multitasker, Sully?”

“Shut up,” Sully mutters, laughing.

“Although, you know, I’m not so sure you _do_ want to be hogged,” she says, innocently. “If you can get distracted talking to Nate at a time like this...”

“Oh, come on, don’t you start,” Sully says. “Never had a woman call me gay when I was actually inside her before.”

“I’m not c— _hh_ —calling you gay. I’m just saying, why not give him a try? He’s not that bad.”

“Thanks, Elena,” Nate says from somewhere out of her eyeline.

She grins up at Sully. “You might even enjoy it.”

“Don’t tell him that; I’m pretty sure that’s what he’s afraid of.” Nate tickles her bare foot. She kicks out at him, but he manages to dodge it.

“Okay, Sully, you’re guaranteed to hate it, then.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Sully says. “Fine, I’ll kiss the goddamn man. But I’m closing my eyes, and, Elena, I’m gonna want you to moan the entire time.”

Elena raises her eyebrows. “Afraid you’ll have to earn that.”

“I have _stubble_ ,” Nate points out. “I’m not sure how well your pretend-I’m-Elena plan’s going to work.”

“C’mere, let’s get this over with.”

“You are definitely not getting into the spirit of this,” Nate mutters, but he wanders over anyway, into Elena’s field of vision. Sully braces his left hand on Elena’s chest like he thinks it’s some kind of bizarre sexuality anchor; Nate kneels down by the side of his bed, and he laces the fingers of one hand through Elena’s, and he curls the other around the back of Sully’s neck as he kisses him.

Elena watches, keeping her breathing as slow and steady as she can. If they’re ‘getting it over with’, they’re taking their time. Sully’s hips twitch, and she barely manages to suppress a cry of frustration. Nate’s hand tightens around hers.

At last they draw apart. Sully lets out a long, hard breath. Nate is grinning like the cat who not only got the cream but set up an elaborate system of pipes to siphon cream out of the dairy farm indefinitely.

“Well,” Sully says. There’s a slight rasping edge to his voice, and his breathing is too loud.

And maybe there could be a beautiful moment here, but Elena isn’t really in a position to care about interrupting it right now. “Come _on_ ,” she grinds out, pressing up against Sully. She’s so close it’s almost blinding her, and Sully’s distracted _again_.

“Well, Sully, if you won’t attend to the lady’s needs...” Nate says, somehow managing to look _even more_ smirky, and he slides his hand down Elena’s body, pushes it between her and Sully. Sully inhales sharply, and she’s not sure whether it’s the sound or Nate’s touch that finally pitches her over the edge.

-

“You’re not gonna leave me for Sully, are you?” Nate asks, when the two of them are on their own again.

Elena raises her head from his chest to look at him. Is he just joking around, or is there actual concern there? She can’t tell. “I won’t if you won’t.”

Nate doesn’t say anything for a moment, tracing patterns on her shoulderblades. “Was he better than me?”

Elena bursts out laughing. “Dangerous question, Nate. I don’t know if you really want to hear the answer.”

“It’s just scientific curiosity!” Nate protests. “Didn’t seem like he’d let me find out for myself, so I thought I’d ask.”

“Are you worried?”

“What? No.”

“Because you really don’t have to worry,” Elena says, resting her head on him again, and the thing is it’s true. She had fun, when she wasn’t going out of her mind with frustration, but Nate is the man she’s marrying, and she feels good about that. She feels really, really good about that.

Nate doesn’t reply, but he kisses her forehead, and she can feel that he’s smiling.

“Sorry you were kind of left out,” Elena says, closing her eyes. She can feel sleep drifting over her. “I don’t think Sully was really prepared.”

Nate laughs. “He’ll come around. Next time.”


End file.
